


Our Archangels Are Different

by WarlockWriter



Series: Salvation 'Verse [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Actually more of a Good Omens Fusion than a crossover, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockWriter/pseuds/WarlockWriter
Summary: Everyone in the Bunker is watching Good Omens and wonders what their Gabriel thinks of the Gabriel on the show.And technically part of Salvation Verse, so yeah. We'll go with that. However, it works as a standalone because it doesn't spoil anything from the Verse.Nor does it spoil much from Good Omens. Honest.





	Our Archangels Are Different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/gifts).



_We humans are extremely easily embarrassed. We must buy our pornography secretively._

Gabriel heard that as he walked by Dean’s Man Cave.

“What the fuck are you all watching?” he asked as he poked his head in the room. Everyone--and by everyone he meant Dean, Cas, Sam, Griff and Lex--were all cackling at something on the screen.

“We’re watching Good Omens,” Sam said, patting the seat beside him.

Gabriel ignored the ample remaining room on the chair and plopped down on top of his mate. “Huh. That’s right. I’d forgotten it dropped today.”

“We were wondering what you thought of the Gabriel in this?” Griff asked.

“Rewind a minute?”

Dean obliged, and they all watched Gabriel and Sandalphon again enter Aziraphale’s bookstore and attempt to be discreet by asking to purchase pornography.

Gabriel groaned.

“What?” Lex asked.

“There’s another reason it was a good thing to get you out of your universe, Griff.”

Sam sat up straighter, not an easy thing with an archangel sprawled all over him. “Wait a minute. Are you saying…”

“Yes. That’s the Gabriel from Griff’s universe. Still with a huge stick up his ass.”

“But wait?” Griff asked. “I thought all the Gabriels were like you.”

“Awesome?” he asked with a grin.

Lex rolled his eyes but said, “Yeah. We’ll go with that.”

Gabriel grinned at him and shook his head. “Nope. Most of them are typical angels. Obsessed with bureaucracy and did I mention sticks up the ass?”

“How’d you end up so…different then?” Sam asked.

“Just my essential awesomeness, I guess. Plus pagans. You can’t have a stick up your ass when hanging with the pagans. Lucky for me, really.” He frowned at the screen. “But Griff, yours really is one of the worst. I mean, come on. Even my baby bro knows better than to walk into a bookstore and talk about pornography at the top of his lungs.”

Dean and Cas both went suspiciously still at that moment.

Everyone looked at them.

“Uh, bro? Got something you want to tell me?” Gabriel asked with a smirk.

“Nope,” Dean said. “We’re good.”

Cas nodded. “Maybe we should return to the show?”

Gabriel laughed but decided he was in a good mood and wasn’t going to push it.

At least not right now…


End file.
